<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic Hat by dystini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594173">The Magic Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini'>dystini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christmas Tales &amp; Traditions, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Outdoor Sex, Snow, Snowman Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:56:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia builds an anatomically correct snowman and finds a hat for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>An Abyssal Holiday Special</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Magic Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talia looked out the window with delight.  The light snow of the evening before had turned heavy overnight and her yard was a vast wonderland of untouched snow.  She congratulated herself again for moving to this old farmhouse at the end of last summer.  It was so much more peaceful and soothing out here than in the city, even though she was still close enough to easily enjoy what the city had to offer.  Her nearest neighbors were a mile away, making her farmhouse an oasis of quiet and privacy.</p><p>She went about her day, settling into her studio to work on her latest sculpture.  She found it difficult to work, distracted by thoughts of all that snow.  It had been ages since she’d played out in the snow and she felt a growing urge to build a snowman.</p><p>“Fuck it.” she thought.  She was well ahead of her deadline for this sculpture.  She could afford to take the afternoon off.</p><p>She bundled up and headed out into the yard.  She started in the usual way, rolling huge balls of snow and stacking them up but her sculpting talents soon took over.  She shaped the snow into the image of a man, life-sized with broad shoulders.  She soon discovered that individual legs could not support the weight of the snowy torso and settled for them fading into a pile of snow.  What could be seen of the legs were shapely, with muscular thighs, just as she liked them.  She attempted to sculpt the muscles of the chest but the snow was not a good medium for such details.  She did the best she could to hint at them.  She did better with the head and a handsome face soon emerged from the lump of snow. </p><p>She stood back to look at her creation.  She’d done quite well in her opinion.  A handsome snowy man stood looking back at her, his well-formed naked body lacking only one thing.  She giggled as she sculpted a cock, large and erect, smoothing it into place on the body, shaping a set of balls to go with it.  She looked him over, nodding to herself in satisfaction.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” she told him. </p><p>She shivered, the fact that she’d been outside for hours finally catching up to her.  She headed inside to warm up.  She went to bed early that night and slept well, tired by her exertions out in the snow.  She got up in the morning refreshed and happy.  Standing in the kitchen, she sipped her coffee as she gazed out at her snowman.</p><p>“He looks cold, all naked out there.” she mused.  </p><p>She remembered an old hat she’d found in the mudroom when she moved it.  It looked handknit and warm but wasn’t in colors she’d wear.  Still, she’d left it there.  You never knew when you’d need an extra hat.  She went looking for it, finding it prominently on a shelf, almost as if it was waiting for her.  She shrugged off the whimsical thought as she slipped on her boots, not bothering with the rest of her winter gear.  After all, she was just going to run out and put the hat on the snowman and come right back in. </p><p>She approached the snowman, pleased to see that he’d survived the night quite well.  She placed the hat on his head.  It looked good and she admired it for a moment before turning to go back inside.  A hand caught hers, stopping her in her tracks.  She looked down to see a snowy hand holding hers before looking up to see her snowman gazing at her, his head tilted slightly.  He pulled her closer, his other hand coming up to cup the back of her head as his lips descended on hers.  His lips and tongue were cold yet somehow hot as her snowman kissed her passionately.  She couldn’t help but kiss him back.  It had been so long since she’d been with a man.</p><p>“Wait.  He’s not a man.  He’s a snowman.  He can’t be doing this.” Her logic finally kicked in, overriding her hormones.</p><p>Yet she couldn’t deny the feel of his lips on hers or his arms now holding her against his body.  She decided she must still be asleep, warm and snug in her bed.</p><p>“Fuck it.  It’s just a dream.” She decided to go with it, curious to see just how far things would go.</p><p>His lips slid down her neck as his hands reached for her nightgown, pulling it up above her waist.  One hand slid under it, cupping her breast, cold fingers flicking over her nipple.  The other made its way between her legs as she spread them to give him better access.  She gasped as an icy finger found her clit, rubbing it gently.  She wrapped her arms around the snowman’s shoulders, his lips and tongue still playing along her neck.</p><p>She moaned as his fingers moved further between her legs, teasing her entrance for a minute before a finger slipped inside.  He pushed her nightgown up higher, his icy yet hot tongue exploring her breasts, cold lips sucking on her nipples.  She clung to him as he teased her body, bolts of pleasure striking everywhere he touched.</p><p>Suddenly he released her, gently moving her to the side as he stepped free from the pile of snow.  He guided her to the pile, silently communicating what he wanted from her.  She bent over, bracing on the snow, her legs spread wide.  She felt him move behind her, pushing her nightgown up onto her back as he grasped her hips.</p><p>She felt the head of his cock against her and wondered for a moment if she should have made it smaller as he slowly pushed inside her.  It fit, stretching her just a little as his cock filled her completely.  She half gasped, half moaned at the feel of his ice-cold cock inside her.  He started to move, fucking her gently.  She soon became accustomed to the size of him, rocking back against his hips as he thrust into her.</p><p>“More, give me more,” she begged as she panted.</p><p>He gripped her hips tighter, increasing his pace until he was slamming his cock into her, hard and rough.  She moaned with pleasure, matching his movements.  He slowed just enough to reach around her and find her clit, rubbing it, bringing her closer to the edge.  His hand returned to her hip and he plowed into her hard, sending her screaming into a blinding orgasm.  Through her pleasure, she felt him thrust into her a few more times and then she felt an icy trickle of fluid inside her.</p><p>He held her hips tight against himself for a minute. Then he moved, withdrawing from her body.  He helped her stand upright, pulling her into his arms for a sweet kiss.  Releasing her, he stepped back into the pile of snow, the hat falling from his head as he froze in place.  He was in the same position as she had sculpted him in, except now, his cock was soft, his passions spent.</p><p>She stared at him, waiting to wake up.  The dream was over so she should wake up now.  Nothing changed.  She pinched herself and yelped.  </p><p>“I’m awake.  This wasn’t a dream,” she said out loud.  She turned to the snowman, “How did you do that?”</p><p>She shivered, suddenly realizing that she’d been outside in just her nightgown and boots for who knows how long, not to mention apparently getting fucked by a snowman.  She hurried inside going straight to the shower.  She inspected her body under the hot water.  Miraculously, she seemed to have avoided frostbite, although how she had no idea. She returned to the kitchen and got a fresh cup of coffee.  She stared out the window at the snowman, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  She noticed the hat on the ground near the snowman’s feet.</p><p>She bundled up and headed back outside.  She scooped up the hat and inspected it.  There was nothing unusual about it.  Nothing that screamed magic at her.  Tentatively, she put the hat back on the snowman’s head.  After a moment, his eyes opened.  He looked down at his soft cock and then back at her, shaking his head sadly.  His eyes closed and he was still once more, the hat falling to the ground.</p><p>She picked up the hat, holding it tightly as she went back inside.  She put the hat in a safe place, treating it like a precious possession.</p><p>There must have been some magic in that old knit hat she found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to chat with me and others in a private setting?  Keep up to date on my writing progress.  Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.</p><p>https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>